Media presentation devices, such as a television, a monitor, or another display device, may be configured to present visual media content to a user. The media content may be received from a media device. The media presentation device may be configured to be placed on top of a horizontally oriented surface, such as a media stand, cabinet, shelf, or the like. Alternatively, the media presentation device may be configured to mount to a vertically oriented surface, such as a wall or the like. However, the media device is typically configured to rest on a horizontally oriented surface. Accordingly, it may be difficult to locate the media device in proximity to the media presentation device.
The media device may be configured to receive operating instructions from a user via a remote control. The remote control communicates user instructions to the media device using an infrared (IR) signal. An IR signal detector of the media device is configured to receive the IR signals. The IR signal detector may only detect the IR signals from the remote control so long as the remote control is within a line of sight detection range of the IR signal detector. This line of sight detection range generally lies along a horizontal plane extending outward into a space where the user is likely to be sitting while viewing the presented media content
Conserving space in a media room may be of interest to the user. For example, if the media presentation device is hung on a wall, it may be desirable to the user to also hang the media device from the same wall, and even behind the media presentation device itself. However, the media device is not configured to be oriented vertically, such as when mounted on the wall behind the media presentation device. If the media device is vertically oriented, the IR detector will not be oriented in a manner so as to receive the IR signals from the remote control. That is, the line of sight detection range of the IR signal detector will not correspond to locations where the user will likely be when viewing the presented media content on their media presentation device.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to enable detection of IR signals emitted from a remote control by a media device that is configured to be positioned in a plurality of different orientations.